SPC03
is the third episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪. THis episode focuses on Hibiki's hatred to music. Synopsis Morning. As Hibiki and Hummy slept, loud music suddenly started playing. Hibiki's father, Dan Hojo, also the music teacher at Hibiki's school, was listening to classical music. Hibiki, who claimed to hate music, was in a bad mood after being awakened by music in the morning. On her way to school, Hibiki met with senior Ouji Masamune, who invited her to attend a concert that day held by the Musical Princes, conducted by Dan. However, Hibiki had no wish to attend a concert conducted by Dan. Hibiki revealed that she decided to stop playing music in third grade, during a piano recital in which she performed. No matter how Kanade tried to find out what happened on that day, Hibiki only demanded to be left alone. Alone at home, Hibiki thought back to the days when she was a kid. Her father conducting, her mother playing the violin, and Hibiki playing the piano. Born into a family of musicians, Hibiki practiced on the piano with all her might under the loving eyes of her parents. Alone with her thoughts, Hibiki remained depressed. Kanade and Hummy arrived bearing cake, hoping to hear about what happened during that recital in third grade. Kanade insisted that Hibiki did not make a single mistake, so why did she grow to hate music... Kanade wished to understand the reason behind Hibiki's hatred of music, and hear Hibiki play the piano once again. Touched by Kanade's words, Hibiki told her story. When Hibiki was in third grade, there was a time when a much-anticipated trip to the amusement park was cancelled at the last minute as Hibiki was made to perform at a piano recital. Even though she made no mistakes and thought that her father would praise her, Dan appeared stern and told Hibiki that she did not perform well. Shocked at this, Hibiki started to hate music. She felt that Dan had said that she had no talent. Kanade suggested that Hibiki go to ask Dan about what he really meant. With her catchphrase "I'm betting my pride as a woman on this!", Hibiki decided to attend the concert conducted by Dan. At the concert venue, Siren and Trio the Minor appeared. Changing a cello into a Negatone, Siren and her minions sounded a sorrowful melody, causing the audience to fall into sorrow. Hibiki and Kanade transformed into Pretty Cure to fight the Negatone. Halfway through the battle, the Negatone headed towards Dan. Unruffled, Dan played the piano, returning the audience to smiles. Looking at Dan, Melody realized how reluctant she had been when she played the piano during the recital. Melody and Rhythm then dispatched the Negatone easily, capturing the musical note. Hibiki learnt from Dan that music needed to be played with joy, and found a new acceptance for music. Characters *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade *Hummy *Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Dan Hojo *Ouji Masamune Gallery spc03screens1.jpg spc03screens2.jpg spc03screens3.jpg spc03screens4.jpg spc03screens5.jpg spc03screens6.jpg spc03screens7.jpg|"See you next week!" Image References Toei Animation Suite Pretty Cure ♪ Episode Guide: Episode 3 Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪